


Obsequio

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Aunque todavía falta para el día blanco, Kintarou encuentra el regalo perfecto y decide entregarlo de inmediato.





	Obsequio

**Author's Note:**

> Según el lenguaje de las flores, las gardenias significan "te amo en secreto".

—Para ti.

Todavía falta mucho para el día blanco, pero Kintarou está en Tokyo y la delicada flor blanca en su maceta parece perfecta, por lo que la compra sin pensarlo dos veces antes de encontrarse con Sakuno esa tarde y se la entrega en cuanto la ve.

—Gracias, Tooyama-kun —dice Sakuno con una sonrisa.

Eso le quita el nerviosismo que ha sentido desde que la mujer en la floristería le habló del significado de la gardenia, la misma flor que le regaló y que parece mucho más directa que un beso, por lo que añade, ahora sin temer la reacción de Sakuno:  
—Aunque no es en secreto.

Sus palabras hacen que las mejillas de Sakuno se llenen de color, pero su sonrisa también parece tornarse más brillante y eso hace que él ría contento, sintiendo con certeza que, después de todo, una gardenia sí era el obsequio perfecto.


End file.
